


Ready to Play

by BatGoatSupreme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College!Marco, Dog!Jean, Fluff, Other, short story for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatGoatSupreme/pseuds/BatGoatSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story i had to write for school nothing special probably sucks from all the stuff i had to add for school but here you go. hope you enjoy. characters maybe ooc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready to Play

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr! I'm ClydeCake there to so should be easy to find. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Marco happily wrote his report as his dog watched him carefully. Writing a report for school, Marco paid scant attention to Jean.  Obliviously  Marco came closer to finishing, while  Jean sat begging for attention from the man. Within seconds Marco had finished triumphantly  like  a great warrior demolishing his opponent in a battle.  Behind him sat Jean, tail wagging extraordinarily fast which normally attracted Marco’s attention but this time it bid not.  As Marco picked up the paper he had just been writing on, he began to read it. Leaving Jean thoroughly confused.  

 

Marco continued to read as Jean became bored.  While Marco read over his report, the young man taped his pencil.  Jean was extremely disappointed. Why hadn’t the man stopped to play with him?  Depressed by the lack of play time, the German Shepherd harshly barked at Marco. Suddenly Marco was pulled from his thoughts from the loud bark in his ear which cause him to be a little disoriented for a moment. At this Marco stopped reading to look at Jean.

  
Looking around frantically, Marco spun to see if the noise was Jean.  Jean turned away.  Merrily Marco spun his body to fully face Jean. Although Jean acted sassy at times, Marco knew how to break through to him. He would sas.  He would act tough.  Marco would see through him. 

“What’s up Boy” Marco playfully tease. 

The German Shepherd continued to ignore Marco which only made the young man smile.  At this Marco stood and grabbed a toy, excited for a break. Jean ran to Marco, ready to play.     



End file.
